desi_and_baxter_most_amazing_adventures_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
RP Daily
We usually keep up the RP sometimes we start news ones, we done RP's in the past but i forgot so im starting the ones we did recently December 25th 2014 The RP Starts when Baxter is with Apollo, Hermes and Desi (Riolu). Baxter is talking about his christmas trip with Hermes to deliver presents around, Apollo gets confused why he putted a red nose on Hermes, baxter responded that he was Rudolph and he needed to see better, after that Baxter says all of his friends except 1 was on the Nice List, Apollo guesses it was Must herself, he called her a "Yellow Fox with Red Hair out of her big ears". Baxter said yes thats her, Riolu notices this and says that Must is very angry, meanwhile baxter puts on the Golden Freddy Mask on so he can be in Disguise, Baxter then says if Must spots him (Riolu) she will get him, so baxter gave Riolu a Bonnie Mask to put on, by the time Baxter had walked off, He encounters Must very VERY PISSED Off, Baxter tries to talk in Freddy Fazbear voice, however out of nowhere King Ninja Shadow Kicked the Mask off, Must spots baxter and baxter begins to run from the angry Delphox, Z then sees him running into her room, Baxter hides in the room, next thing he knows is his friend Charizard in Mega Evolution X form, Baxter asks why is she Black and Blue and Charizard responds with "Im in Mega Evoultion form man", With that Must then runs in Z's Room Angry as Baxter is hiding, Charizard scares Must off while Must is Laughing, Charizard goes to her friend and asks if he was okay, he responded yes and says "I'm safe for now", Charizard responds with "mmm or are u", Baxter gets confused because of Charizard's Look, however Charizard said that Must never gives up and has other plans to him. Z comes in and asks the two "hey I saw must ran off", Baxter was explaining she had more plans but just before he could finish off, He encounters King Ninja upside down on the Ceiling, Baxter gets jealous and says "How can he do that?!", King responds with "Im Ninja man", with this said Baxter made a joke about his Webfeet, after the Joke, King Ninja does the shadow kick to baxter, Baxter gets Angry and tries to punch him but Queen Ninja and Charizard hold him back, Baxter is furious at this state and calls him a "Ninja Frog", just before he could say it again, Queen Ninja suddenly Shrinks him down to size, King and Queen begin to grin down at him as Baxter starts to run from them, The RP ends that night when King Ninja tries to step on him but is failing. The RP ended when Baxter Ewers on Facebook was tired and went to bed at 12:41 AM. December 26th 2014 The RP Starts off as Baxter is running from Dialga trying to get away from him, after a moment Palkia came out of nowhere and took down Baxter in a non-payful look, he said that he needs to watch Zorua while Zoroark, himself and he has now requested Dialga to come as well, Baxter accepts this and asks what movie they are watching, Palkia responds with "idk really so here" after that Palkia gives Zorua to baxter and says "um...sure thanks! You guys have fun!", Palkia and Dialga fly off as Zoroark is with them, meanwhile Baxter asks Zorua about his main game when he watches them saying "Hey Zorua do you know the game called Dog?", Zorua responded of no and wanted to know how to play the game, Baxter explains how it works as he puts on a Dog Collar around his neck and a leach on it, Baxter then walks around out of the house and to the park for 1 hour of walking then back to the house. Baxter celebrates his good job being a "Good Boy" as a reward Baxter gives him a Dog bone, and then he asks about what his mother was seeing, He said Big Hero 6, Baxter said he saw the film too but explains why he couldn't go to see it, Zorua then says if it's the movie with the doll in it (Annabelle). Baxter is shocked right at this point that he was afraid of the movie and tells Zorua to never watch Annabelle, Kawaii and Riolu appear right at this point with Kawaii saying "whos watching annabelle?!", Baxter says no one is, then Kawaii responded with okay, Zorua then says that he got a Bone, also Riolu then says that "mama why baxter useing zoura as dog?". Kawaii gets mad right at this point and says to stop the game it's too dangerous to play, Baxter says no at first but when he was ready to refuse again, Kawaii soons charges up the move "Power-Up Punch" and tells him to stop the game or get punched, Baxter stops the game making Zorua the only one who wins the game (Other than Zoroark and Dialga). Zorua then says "Game Over", now Baxstar and Mewfour appear with them and says that where did the others go, Kawaii says "they told me big hero 6", Mewfour then says that Zorua had seen Big Hero 6, Baxstar also says she seen it as well, meanwhile Kawaii says that she was washing Lugiatwo's Clothes, Everyone is mostly confused right at this point saying that they didn't even know Lugiatwo does wear clothes (She only wears a bra to cover up her chest). Kawaii then explains she is to wear an outfit here soon but not right at this point she also said an example of Mewfour's T-Shirt and Braclets, Baxstar then says that she loved how the style of her pokemon was, She also encounters Baxter staring at Mewfour's body, She says to stop doing that, Riolu tries to get his attention, however at that point Zorua says he is hungry, Baxter looks at him and asks what does he want to eat, Zorua does not know at this point, however baxter then goes to the fridge to take out Cookies for him, Zorua gets in excitement and runs to grab the cookies and begins to eat them, Baxter accidenly looks at Mewfour again this time Baxstar slaps him followed up by a Strong Kick to the stomache from Mewfour, Baxter holds his stomache so he can recover that way (weird right?), anyways Baxstar then encounters Zoroark, Palkia and Dialga comming home from the movie. The RP Ends when Desi had to go but is said to return shortly. December 29th 2014 The RP Starts off with King Ninja fighting baxter which baxter gets knocked back into a wall, fully hurt at the moment, Riolu is watching this and asks him if he started it, Baxter said "No he wanted to fight me", as he was trying to get up, King Ninja dropkicked him through a window which baxter fell 2 stories off the house on the ground, Baxter suffers an Concussion at this moment, as of the sudden he tries to get up however out of nowhere Queen Ninja does the Secret Ninja Attack Final Smash on Him and this is where baxter is fully hurt, he had a rough time getting back up alot but made it back in the house safely, Baxter then pulls out a white flag and waves it around saying that "Ninja Frog" has won, King Celebrates his win however Kawaii shows up behind him and is freaked out saying "oh god king ninja?! What did u do!", Baxter then tries to explain but only says "Gave me an Concussion", King tries to get away with it but was caught, meanwhile Baxter goes to his room to rest while recovering, Kawaii then forces King Ninja to clean up alot of things for his Punishment, Few Hours later Baxter wakes up feeling better after a brutal fight against King Ninja, Baxter walks out of his room feeling fresh but he has encountered Lugiatwo but went ahead and messed on King Ninja, saying "Hey Ninja Frog" as he then breaks a glass on the floor "more cleaning haha", King gets very Furious at this point saying "do u really want start that?!", After this Baxter runs away from him scared, Kawaii tells him to get back to work and asks Lugiatwo to keep a close eye on baxter to make sure he does not cause more trouble, Meanwhile baxter walking around encounter's Palkia's Cookies. Baxter then says "hey cookies!" as he takes one and he atemps to try to eat one, but he was stopped by Lugiatwo herself, Baxter gets jumped after that and puts the cookie back and turns at Lugiatwo afraid, Lugiatwo then threatens him to tell on Kawaii about eating someone elses Cookies, Baxter now runs from her but he got easily catched after Lugiatwo flew at him and grabbed him by her huge wings. Baxter tells her that he got afraid, Lugiatwo grins at him at this point and now says "maybe I sure dress u up as girl and post on MySpace" as she is laughing, Baxter then encounters MewFour and Zoroark ready for the dress to put on him as they stand there with it, If baxter does run from her then he would likely get the dress on if he were to pass through Mewfour and Zoroark. Baxter gets more scared and says "Didnt know she had myspace!" Lugiatwo laughs more at her prey that she dosent have a Myspace but she makes one to post it. Zoroark is ready to put the dress on Baxter which he tries to run but Lugiatwo blocks his way preventing him to run, Baxter then tries to under her but her tail blocks then he is put over the Shoulder of Mewfour as they go to Lugiatwo's room, Baxter pulls on the wall as Mewfour pulls him in and locks the door. They put baxter in the dress. After a few hours, Zoroark jokesesly says "ready for ur date hahaha", Baxter freaks out in this point and thinks Must was here too however she wasn't there it was only Baxter, Mewfour, Zoroark and Lugiatwo. Baxter struggles many times to get out of the Dress they put on but Zoroark wasn't 50% done as she was posting the photo on Facebook, Baxter gets scared at this point and starts to freak out again about his family and friends in there home will "Humiliate" the 15 year old himself, He also breathley mentions about Reshiram, Lugiatwo calls it a "He" however baxter though it was a She. Baxter finally gets the dress off after Lugiatwo says unzip the back but the door was locked so Baxter couldn't get out. This RP will continue later, Desi had to brb for the night but we will continue with baxter in the bathroom taking a shower to calm down. December 30th 2014 The RP starts off with Palkia being angry at Baxter (Palkia was later revealved as a Girl), who Stared at her Butt last night in Smash Bros. and Riolu suggests Baxter to run, as he did, Palkia begins to chase him around, until Dialga trips over Baxter. he turns around while on the ground looking at palkia, calling her a "Reptile". Next thing Palkia uses her Signature Move "Spacial Rend" to turn things upside down which Baxter fell and hit the Ceiling. Next thing Palkia begins to toy on baxter by throwing him around the house. Palkia then does a Ninja Throw at Baxter which makes him fall out of the Window again for the 2nd time this week. Baxter runs behind the house and runs inside to hide, but Palkia then says "hehe give up", next thing Baxter runs behind from her, he keeps running and thinks he had lost her, Riolu comes and asks Baxter how was it, he responds with "Riolu i think i lost her good". However Riolu says she is done with him for the day. Baxter is safe for now, Baxter then walks away, Kawaii appears and notices that Riolu said "Mama u think baxter know must is right there", All of the sudden Must was there and Baxter started to run from her. Oh and must does actually chase him like always this time. Baxter now responds with "Go Away! AHH!!!!" as he keeps running and he is completely scared of her all the time. Must finally grabbed him on the shirt collar from behind, baxter endangered looks at her in fear. Baxter turns to see Must grinning at him, baxter says "What are ya gonna do to me!". Suddenly Must pulls out a Cook Book on him, baxter now scared he is gonna get cooked on the menu from her. Must pulls him in as Baxter is screaming for help, Must got him in her room and locks the door, next Baxter shrunk down by Must so she can try to cook him up for lunch. He looks at must and runs from her shrunken. Must Grabs him and puts him in a pot, Baxter is doomed at this point since he cannot climb out of metal cylinders, he can slip. So now Must is begining to Cook up her meal with her prey in it, Baxter starts to panic at his moment, so he gets out his cellphone and tries to call Z for help. Z picks up and baxter is trying to get her to save him. RP will continue later soon desi gets back January 1st 2015 The RP Starts off as Baxter is drawing a picture while Z is sitting on a Passed out Must, after being saved from getting cooked, Baxter had finished the drawing its a drawing of Baxstar hugging her Xerneas named "Hermes". as Baxter hugs Z before he walks out, Baxstar was teaching Queen Ninja how to do her Special Ability. Z loves the pic as Riolu says "baxter U got taller", Baxter looks at Riolu and says "huh? um...Riolu im only 5'10", Baxstar tells Riolu that she is telling how to do her Special Ability, to Queen Ninja to grow huge. Riolu then knows it now as Baxstar tells Queen to show it, Baxter then shows her a pic of his drawing of Hermes and her, She takes it and loves the pic as she said to go find Hermes (Hermes is in the giant form taught of Baxstar btw!). Z asks Baxstar why does Hermes need him, Baxstar also asks her why is Must knocked out, Z explains that she is sitting on her, Baxter is looking for Hermes as he spots his Footprint which is gigantic. Baxter gets Riolu to follow with him. Baxstar starts to pet Palkia telling her shes a good girl, next thing Baxter and Riolu encounter is Hermes' Hoove comming down as Baxter steps back to look up at Hermes who is giant. Baxstar gets back petting Palkia as she tells Queen Ninja to try it out now. Baxstar looks at Palkia and asks her whats wrong?, Palkia says she is fine as baxter was afraid he stepped on a stick waking up Hermes alittle bit as Baxter hides behind a tree from Hermes. Kawaii appears and says that Hermes is big and asks Baxstar did she do it, Baxstar says she taught him how to do it. Hermes gets up and says "okey I feel like I'm being watch", Baxter steps on another stick and this time runs to hide behind Kawaii, Kawaii pushes him off as Hermes looks at Baxter who is feared, Baxstar tells baxter that "wanted to show him that your giant", Baxter gets alittle scared as he tells Baxstar hes scaring him like that, Hermes tells him he just got bigger as Riolu says he got taller, Baxstar then tells him to turn around. Baxter turns at the Pink Giantess Greninja as she jumps at him, Queen Ninja got him good now. Riolu says that to never get in Queen Ninja's way, Queen now throws him and wants to fight him, Baxter says shes too big to fight as he runs from Queen Ninja to hide in the house. Z then knows that Must is back up again as Baxter goes to his room to hide, Must was actually behind the door, next thing Queen looks through Baxter's room in his window as Baxter noticed, Next thing he knows is Must grabbed him from behind. Must tells him in her Delphox language that He's hers now, Baxter now afraid knows Must got stronger. Thanks to the Strong berry Must ate, Baxter now is having trouble escaping her. Must now is pulling him in her room. Must shrinks him again and picks him up with a grin as Baxter is shaking in fear. Must puts him in a jar to keep as she is grinning and smiling down at him, Baxter is more scared now. Must taps on the jar as baxter yelps back in the jar. Must smiles more at baxter, now baxter is helpless enough that he cant fight out. Baxter now fully scared almost has passed out in there. Trivia *Reshiram was Mentioned on December 29 2014 RP by Baxter about Facebook since Reshiram does has a Facebook after all